


___ with Benefits

by Jillian13_2000



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillian13_2000/pseuds/Jillian13_2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy embark on a path that will lead them to sleeping together and more...</p><p>No war. No character deaths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	___ with Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.

It started as a stress reliever for both of us. We were head boy and head girl in our seventh year at Hogwarts. It started as pure clinical sex but now it's something else.

Sleeping with Draco changed something in me. I became a stronger woman. I stopped taking any bullshit from anyone. I learned to stop trying to please others and live to make myself happy. 

Somewhere along the way Draco and I went from enemies sleeping together to friends with benefits and now things are changing again. At the beginning of the year we were both so busy trying to balance head duties, N.E.W.T.S., and I was wrangling Harry and Ron and Draco had quidditch. One day we got in an argument that somehow ended with us lying naked in his bed a few hours later. We agreed that it had been a great stress-reliever and soon sleeping together became a regular thing. We didn't tell anyone, not a soul knew.

After a while we started to talk after sex, pillow talk. We learned about each others deepest fears, our greatest wants, and everything in between. It became a policy that anything said during our time together never left the two of us. After learning all of this it's hard not to form a bond with the person; somehow sex with Draco led to being friends with Draco. He counsels me with my issues and he returned the favor. I became his part time therapist and he mine. 

As time went on our connection got deeper. We started getting even closer, we spent all the free time we had together but just little enough that no one knew. He became my best friend as much as Harry and Ron were. It seemed to be an unspoken rule that we never touch each other unless we were having sex, just like there was no talking in the sex just pure unadulterated desire. So why was I sitting here in my room at the beginning of the spring holidays wondering what it would be like to have a future with Draco? A future where we live happily ever after together.

This is crazy, I thought. Even if Draco and I miraculously became...something we couldn't go public because it would be crazy. Pandemonium would ensue, people didn't know we slept together let alone that we were friends. I need help desperately...what if I tell Ginny? Ginny can keep a secret, god knows she wouldn't want Harry or her brother to know about her past escapades. That settles it, I'll talk to Ginny. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It'd been two days since I'd decided I would tell Ginny. Every time I got a chance to talk to her alone, I panicked and didn't say anything. When I wasn't wondering what Ginny would think I was worrying about whether or not this violated Draco and I's unspoken agreement. I wouldn't feel comfortable if he was talking to Blaise about me....was he? He was a Slytherin after all, but no Draco wouldn't do that because he has honor and integrity. So why am I considering talking to Ginny?

"Granger?" I looked up and I small squeak of surprise snuck out of my mouth. We still called each other by our surnames, it wasn't hostile anymore but our first names seemed so intimate in our relationship. It was a line neither of us had crossed yet. "You look pretty deep in thought, is everything okay?"

"I'm just thinking Draco." And there goes that boundary, he sat up from where he had been laid out staring at the ceiling. I met his grey eyes. When we were younger I could never tell what he was thinking with his permanently straight or smug face but now, years later, I know that his eyes give away everything. I had seen many looks in his eyes before, lust, anger, fear, and even happiness, but this was a new one. It was calculated but warm, kind of soft.

"Care to share, Hermione?" He stresses my name when he said it. His stare changed but our eyes never left each others. His eyes now twinkled with the taunt of a challenge.

"It's just....girl stuff." I finally said, backing down from the call of a challenge. This was one thing I was not prepared to deal with; everything about Draco made me feel unprepared.

"I've seen you naked, we both know I know about your girl stuff quite a bit." He smirked at me then sent me a wink so quick I almost thought I imagined it before he stood up and left the room of requirement where we spent most of our time together.

I dropped my head into my hands the moment the door closed and let out a loud groan. How is it that one boy can cause me so much confusion? I become reckless and stupid when Draco Malfoy is around, in simple terms I act like a blundering idiot. I need to get my shit together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Four days later, I sat in the Great Hall during breakfast poking at my oatmeal. Draco and I hadn't talked much since our exchange in the room of requirement that day, in fact we hadn't talked at all. That of course didn't stop us from seeing each other at night.

"Hermione, are you okay? You seem kinda distracted?" Ginny asked me. Harry and Ron were deep in conversation about Quidditch. Here's yet another chance to tell Ginny the truth but I won't take it. I decided a few days ago that whatever is going on between Draco and I would stay between us. 

Suddenly the whole Great Hall goes silent. You could hear a pen drop. The chatter has seized and the sudden silence snaps me from my train of thought. I look up and see Draco Malfoy standing on the other half of the table looking at me. Ginny and Harry, whom Draco is standing behind, have their necks craned up and around to stare open-mouthed at him. 

It's Ron that recovers from shock first. "Can we help you with something, Malfoy?"

Draco ignored Ron and looked at me instead. I froze. "Hermione? Can we talk later, I have some questions for a mu-" he paused for the briefest second before continuing, "-gleborn?"

The Great Hall got even quieter if that was possible, it didn't seem like anyone was breathing, including Draco and I. What was he doing? He just broke another unspoken boundary. We never talk in public, let alone the middle of the Great Hall during the rush of breakfast!

"Sure, when are you free?" I asked, my voice breaking when I said you. 

"Are you busy after dinner?"

"No." I breathed out. 

"Can you meet me in the library then?" His face was impassive, except of course his eyes which sparkled with a hint of mischief and triumph behind a hopeful look. 

"Yeah..." I trailed off. 

"See you after dinner then..." He said awkwardly before turning around to walk away.

"Draco," I said a little to loudly and forcefully than I need in the deadly silent hall, "I'll see you before then, we have Care of Magical Creatures together this afternoon."

"Well see you then Hermione." He threw a wink of his shoulder paired with his signature smirk. And with that he left The Great Hall.

The room erupted into chatter about the event that just occurred, but my friends stayed silent staring at me with wide eyes and slack jaws. Ginny kept looking from me to the door that Draco left through and back to me again. 

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron said. And that one statement broke the floodgates, they all started talking at once, except Ginny. She continued to look back and forth between me and the door.

I took a deep breath. "Stop." All conversation at our end of the Gryffindor table stopped talking at my command. "Stop speculating, what you saw was all it was, Draco and I have grown up unlike you lot. We can be mature and civil, without it meaning anything else."

"Sorry Hermione, we didn't mean to make you mad. We just don't trust him, he is a snake after all." Harry said with a sheepish smile.

"Yeah 'mione, he could just be trying to get in your knickers!" I almost laughed out loud, if only they knew. I did let a small snort through.

"I'm not stupid, he's not gonna pull anything. Don't worry about me." 

Ginny was staring at me now. She got up and walked around the table to stand behind me. She leaned down by my ear and said, "Get up, I don't think you want the boys the hear what I'm about to say." I looked up at her with wide eyes and she nodded to the door and I have a slight nod. She left and I followed behind her.

Once we were outside in the empty corridor she turned to face me. "Draco flirted with you. And you flirted back." She stated, it wasn't a question but she wasn't accusing me; she was just stating it like the simple fact it was. 

"Ginny," I started but she cut me off with a wave of her hand.

"I don't want whatever excuse you were about to give, I want the truth. I know you've been hiding something from me, I'm not stupid. And if you can't tell me then don't talk to me at all." She said, she looked hurt and I felt guilty for not telling her. But I wouldn't tell her because I couldn't break whatever code I had with Draco.

"I can't tell you.....it would break an agreement I made with Draco." I said dejectedly.

"Fine." She says testily. "Just tell me one thing, how long? How long have you been lying to us, to me?" 

"Since October..." I said to my feet.

She turned on her heel and as she walked away I heard her mumble under her breath. "It's March.."

I slide down the wall behind me and put my head in between my knees. What was I doing? Did I just lose my best friend? Over Draco Malfoy? Sixth months ago if you'd have asked me what would be going on right now, I wouldn't tell you I was falling in love with Draco Malfoy and every little thing he does. And I definitely wouldn't tell you that I'd chose to keep our secret over my friends!

I stood up and turned up the stairs I'd been sitting on and headed to the room of requirement. I needed a moment of silence to gather my thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I sat in the room of requiring for quite awhile thinking. When I came out the halls were empty and the first class of the morning had gone to class. Instead I headed to the infirmary to get something for my massive headache. 

"What do you need dear?" Madam Pomfrey asked when I entered the infirmary.

"I have a headache that just won't quit." I sigh.

"Okay, hold on a moment and I'll go get you a potion." I heard her bustling around in the storage room before she came back in the main room. She gave me a glass of thin grey liquid and ordered me to drink the whole thing while she went and wrote me a note in her office. 

When she came back and handed me a note written on a scrap of parchment and sent me on my way. "Come back if the headache comes back, okay dear?" She called after me.

"Of course Madam Pomfrey! Have a good day and thank you!" I rushed down the hall eager to not miss anymore class. 

When I entered transfiguration the room went silent. "Good morning Miss. Granger, I expect you have a note." Professor McGonagall motions me forward to her desk.

I hand her the note Madam Pomfrey wrote me but I still feel the need to explain. "I felt a little lightheaded this morning when I left the Great Hall and I sat down for a moment before deciding I should make a trip to Madam Pomfrey, and when I stood I found I also had a headache. What have I missed so far?" I whisper to Professor McGonagall. 

"Oh my Miss. Granger it sounds like you've had a rough morning, I assume you're feeling better?"

"Oh, I'm feeling much better now Professor." I give her a small smile. Professor McGonagall has always been my favorite teacher.

"Glad to hear it. You didn't miss much, I just began giving the background of today's lesson, I'm sure you'll catch up quickly." She waved me towards my place between Harry and Ron. 

I ignored their questions and started taking notes as Professor McGonagall talked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day passed rather peacefully after that, Draco and I didn't acknowledge each other after a greeting and a smirk at the beginning of Care of Magical Creatures. The part of my day I was dreading was quickly approaching.

It wasn't that I was scared of Draco but I was scared of what was happening between us. Things were changing again and I don't know if I could handle it. The school lost it's mind when we had a civil, somewhat awkward, conversation in front of people today and the Hogwarts population lost it's mind, hell I almost lost my mind. We were breaking new ground everyday and we were quickly approaching the point of no return... How could he be so infuriatingly cool about all of this?

"'Mione? How's your head?"

"It's fine Ron, I just had a headache earlier. Why do you keep asking?"

"I think he keeps asking because you keep getting carried away on your thoughts, whatever they may be, and you get this dazed look on your face." Harry said. 

"Does anyone know what Hermione's thinking about?" Ginny glared at me. 

"I'm just wondering about what Draco wants?" It came out sounding more like a question than a statement and I saw Ginny rolling her eyes.

"Are you sure you don't want us to come with you? We could even hide under the invisibility cloak and he wouldn't even know we were there. And then when the ferret tries something we can help you." Ron suggested through a mouthful of mashed potatoes and chicken.

"I can handle myself Ron, it's just Draco. And I really don't think he's going to pull anything. If he was going to do anything he could do it much easier without an elaborate plan to get me in the library. Speaking of Draco, I should probably go." I nodded my head towards the doors as I stood up and gathered my bags. 

My anxiety grew as I headed up the steps to the library. Why? I have no idea, this could be something completely innocent and I'm overthinking it. I'm doing exactly what I told myself I wouldn't do anymore, I'm letting my emotions getting involved. Inside I knew, I was in love with Draco Malfoy and it was about damn time I admit that to myself. I stopped and leaned against the wall for support. I took a deep calming breath and continued on my way determined not to let my newfound feelings show; that really would be point of no return.

Draco was sitting in the back corner, my favorite spot, waiting for me. He smiled when he spotted me, his entire face lit up and his eyes sparkled.

"Hey, I wasn't sure you'd actually come. How'd you convince Potter and Weasley not to follow you?"

"Ron wanted to come with Harry but I convinced him I could handle myself. Harry didn't want to go anyways, I'm pretty sure Ginny and Harry had other plans for the night." He chuckled. 

"So...wanna go somewhere more private to talk?" My heartbeat sped up and I could feel it pounding throughout my whole body.

"That would probably be best." My voice shook.

I followed him in silence, out of the library and through the halls and staircases, to the room of requirement. We paced in front of it three times before he pulled me in with him. Today it looked like a small one-room apartment when we came in.

"I think we have some stuff to talk about..." If possible those words raised my heartbeat even more.

We sat in silence staring at each other for what seemed like hours but in reality was probably only a few minutes, waiting for the other to start speaking.

Finally, "Hermione?"

"Yeah Draco?"

"I'm in love with you." He said it so quietly I almost didn't catch it. "Everything about you drives me mad. I know it started as just sex but then you became my friend, my best friend, and now I'm falling for you. The way you laugh, the fire in your eyes at the taunt of a challenge, the Gryffindor loyalty that's embedded deeply in your heart, and the Hufflepuff kindness, and your Ravenclaw brain. I love the way you match me perfectly in every way, in brains, in wit, in beauty," here he smirked and I laughed at how he could still be so utterly himself while he rattled off the ways he loved me. "You like that?" He smiled and I giggled. "I could go on for days about what I love about you but the point is I'm in love with you Hermione Granger and I can't go on pretending that-"

"Draco shut up." I scooted forward on the couch and pressed my lips to his. This kiss was different from the ones in our past, it wasn't fueled by teenage lust but by love. It was less rough but not soft and tender, it was still filled with passion just a different kind of passion. His kiss lit my body on fire. "I love you. I love you so fucking much Draco." I said through kisses.

He pulled away slowly. Somehow I had ended up straddling his lap on the couch; we were pressed tightly together and looking eye to eye, warm brown to glittering grey, and leaning against the back of the sofa. "Hogwarts is going to lose it's mind." He chuckled and kissed me, tenderly this time.

"I really don't care what the hell everyone thinks because I'm the happiest girl in the world." He smirk. "And I don't think you should either because we have better things to do."

"So naughty Granger," he winked, "I knew there was a reason I fell in love with you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later I still laid in Draco's arms. He held me and we talked about everything. It was still the same Draco and Hermione, best friends with a rival history, but somehow things had shifted. Things were softer and less hard-core. The sex was even better now, we were more connected and in-tune than ever. We were together and in love and together we could face anything, starting with the school. 

"Draco?"

I felt his chest rumble against my back when he said, "hmm?"

"Before we tell everyone can I tell Ginny? She's mad at me because she knows I've been hiding something and I really want my best friend back."

"I thought I was you're best friend?" I heard him pout. We laid looking up at the ceiling with me resting half in his chest and his arms draped across me. I wiggled around and kissed his pouting lips. 

"You are my best friend but there are something's that I need a girl best friend for."

"I know. I know how much her friendship means to you so why didn't you just tell her?" His forehead crinkled as his brows drew together.

"Because I didn't want to break any agreements we made or take your privacy."

"Thank you. I think while you tell Ginny, I'll tell Blaise. Will you sit with me at breakfast tomorrow?"

"Of course." He smiled at me, obviously pleased that I wasn't going to back out of going public. 

"Sounds like we have a plan then." I started to get out of the bed and Draco pulled me back to him, my back was flushed against his chest. 

"Can Ginny wait a little longer?" He whispered in my ear. My heartbeat sped up and my resolve died.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

45 minutes later we were finally dressed and saying our goodbyes for the next hour or two.

"It's a lot harder to leave you now and pretend what just happened didn't just happened." My voice was muffled by his t-shirt when I spoke with my face pressed against his hard chest.

"You don't have to pretend what happened didn't happen anymore, you just have to wait to tell anyone beside Ginny until tomorrow morning. And you can think about how much I love you the whole time."

"I love you Draco."

"I love you more Hermione." We shared a chaste kiss before I turned towards the door.

"I never thought I'd see the day where Draco Malfoy said 'I love you' or worse yet 'I love you more' like an actual person with human emotions, especially not to Hermione Granger the muggleborn Gryffindor." I laughed.

"Neither did he." Draco chuckled and with his laughter and smile fresh in my mind I left.

I head downstairs to the Gryffindor common room where I knew I'd find Ginny making out with Harry.

I took a deep breath before saying the password and entering Gryffindor territory so I could calm my nerves and hide my happiness.

"Ginny?" I said when I got close enough that I knew she could hear me. "Can we please talk? I need my best friend. I'm ready to tell the truth." She untangled her self from a very confused Harry. And led me upstairs without a word.

"What's going on 'Mione?"

"I'm....I'm....damn it I don't know where to start!"

"Spit it out!"

"I've been sleeping with Draco since the middle of October. And then he slowly came one of my closest friends and then I fell in love with him and now we're together. And I'm really sorry that I lied to everyone but I had an agreement with Draco that it was a secret."

"I knew you seemed different!"

"Wait you aren't mad?"

"No. Why would I be mad, that you found love? I'm irked that you didn't tell me but I can understand and I'll get over it. Now how was he in bed? Is he a good shag? Did he hold up to the Slytherin Sex God reputation?"

"Umm...yeah" I giggled.

"Oooo Hermione's a naughty girl now!"

"Oh shut up!"

"So when are you two going public?"

"Very soon."

"How soon?"

"Tomorrow at breakfast?" I squeaked. 

"Bloody hell Harry and Ron are going to freak! Remember when they thought he was trying to get in your knickers and you must have died inside because he already was!"

"Ginny! Be quiet! We're telling everyone tomorrow not you telling everyone tonight!"

"Of course, of course." She giggled.

The girls spent the rest of the trading stories and catching up, Ginny having completely forgot about Harry downstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I dressed in the morning I made sure to put my best ropes on and smooth my hair. Ginny laughed at me and asked how she hadn't put it together sooner. I rushed downstairs without Ginny calling a quick goodbye over my shoulder. 

Directly outside the portrait hole I was met with Draco leaning up against the wall coolly while my two male best friends interrogated him.

"What is going on here?" I demanded with my hand on my hip. 

"Potter and Weasley are demanding to know what I'm up to, do you think we should tell them?" He smirked obviously enjoying this too much. 

"Tell us what?" Ron asked quickly in a tone that suggest his short-temper. 

"What aren't you telling us Hermione?" Harry asked in a gentler voice. 

"Before I say anything I want you to know that what you think doesn't not change anything, I'm a responsible legal adult and I can make my own decisions with good judgement." They nodded, looking confused. "Draco and I are together and are going to be for a long time...hopefully."

"A long time." Draco reassured me. 

"And I know that you believe he is a horrible person due to circumstance but he was a victim of the war as much and me or you. I know he has changed form the prejudiced prat he used to be and I stand by my decision." I stepped closer to Draco and he pulled my into his arms and kissed my unruly hair. 

"Okay. I can see that your happy and that Draco cares for you, obviously." Harry gestured to their entwined limbs. "I support you."

"I'm not going to pretend to understand it but I guess if your happy that's what matters. But if he breaks your heart I'll finally get to tell you 'I told you so.'" Ron said with a small smile on his freckles face.

"Thank you! I love you guys so much." I pulled away from Draco and launched myself into Harry and Ron's arms for a hug.

"Aww I missed it!" Ginny's loud exclamation came from the portrait hole. I pulled away and laughed while looking at my three Gryffindor friends.

"I just want to let you know that we'll kick your ass if you hurt her Malfoy." Harry said and Rob and Ginny nodded in agreement. 

"And I'm sure I'll deserve it if it happens, but I have no intentions of hurting her." Draco acquiesced. 

"Well then we'll see you two later, we're gonna head down to breakfast." Ginny said as she led her boyfriend and brother down the hall. 

"I love you." I said when they were out of earshot. He leaned down and captured my lips.

"I love you too but this venture took longer than expected and in starved." He chuckled and pulled me down the hall by hand.

By the time we reached the Great Hall the news had already spread the the room was abuzz with gossip. When I followed Draco to the Slytherin table the gossip got louder. The day Hogwarts saw ultimate house unity was I day I will never forget because it was also the day my life fell into place, all because I took and chance to sleep with the enemy.


End file.
